


No Angel

by Theokicks



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druid!Stiles, I may have them show up more or not...idk, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Nemeton, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Spark, Spark!Stiles, Superwolf, allison is alive, dead contact, malia may be apart of this later....strong maybe because I am pretty opposed to canon malia, minor supernatural crossover, post 3b, some reference to s4, sterek, these are definitely not proper tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where after the Nogistune is extinguished from Stiles’s body--with the help of Dean, Sam and Castiel-Deaton and Castiel recommend that Stiles reclaim the nemeton as his anchor as a druid/spark. The pack's in a crucial state of recovery, especially Allison, who was gracefully saved by Castiel while sporting a fatal wound from the Oni. Danny has since dove in head first into the world of the supernatural, taking it all in stride ever since Stiles was freed from the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlyqueenofstars (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theonlyqueenofstars+%28tumblr%29).



> So I posted this on my tumblr, at least a summarized idea and it seemed so perfect I just had to write this; it took a while but I wanted it to be better and I was picky so I'm letting it go since I kinda promised theonlyqueenofstars on tumblr that I'd get it done

Stiles let out a small sigh at the sight of the Nemeton. Deaton simply nodded at him to move ahead, and Castiel quickly walked to the side of the area, cocking his head to the side and nodding slowly. 

“I gotta be honest, I have no idea what the hell I have to do.” Stiles breathed, sparing Deaton, Castiel and his pack a glance. 

Derek helped wheel Allison’s wheelchair to spectate properly. She was doing better, with more colour on her face. Honestly, with the type of placement of the sword, she wouldn’t have survived had Castiel not been there to preserve her strength and add to it with whatever powers angels had… 

It had all started with Deaton’s suspicions. He knew a demon had likely escaped from the Nemeton, he was an emissary, even if he was out of practice by a decade. He could sense the imbalance and contacted Bobby Singer, someone who had hands on knowledge of hunters and countless creatures. He hadn’t expected Bobby to send over the Winchester boys, he had heard stories of their infamous talent. Trip to hell and back, blood pacts with demons, soul traps, angelic and horsemen all alike were no different. 

Castiel arriving with them was the biggest shock of all, of course no one truly believed he was an angel until he stood beside them, or within a five meter range. There was something about his vessel that buzzed, a light humming noise that only intensified if he looked at him too long. 

It seemed like with their help it wouldn’t be a problem to get that thing out of Stiles, Castiel called it Nogitsune, a void demon. The type of demon that was old and bored; latched onto anyone and fed off of chaos and pain to survive. They captured Stiles easily, his body was rapidly weakening since the demon had refused to hydrate or feed the vessel he possessed. With the added weight of fighting for control, the void was too weak to fight Castiel, Lydia and Scott from entering his mind. That’s when things went horribly wrong. 

The demon deceived them all, splitting itself from Stiles through a cloned copy, and with the blink of an eye he had disappeared, along with Lydia. 

They found it’s location soon enough, and had things gone according to plan then they would have easily been able to overwhelm the demon and save Lydia. Kira’s mother intercepted with the Oni, with her belief of finishing what she summoned, the Oni were the one thing that could tip the balance in the Nogitsune’s favour. And it did. 

It used the Oni as it’s minions and thus it’s exerted power pushed a strain on Stiles that sent him into unconsciousness. Lydia narrowly escaped the long corridors of that evil place, and arrived to the surface just in time to see Allison being run through by one of the Oni. Once again the Nogitsune was able to slip through their fingers as they all rushed to their dying friend’s aid. 

Castiel did something to her, reached over Scott’s heavy shoulders and pressed his two fingers onto her forehead. A dim light flickered before Allison relaxed, but continued to breathe. This gave them the time to get her to the hospital, the emergency surgery was almost impossible when the Nogitsune began slaughtering anyone in the hospital it could find, reaching out to the school, and the sheriff’s department to release his poisons. 

When they finally cornered it, Castiel focused on separating the bond between the boy and the demon, loosening its hold. Sam began reading the exorcism chant aloud, and Dean fended off the Oni who attempted to interfere. 

Stiles fell into a weeklong comma, but resurfaced with minimal injury and significantly less physiological trauma than expected, or so Castiel said. From then Castiel continued to watch over Allison, whatever he did, he helped conserve her strength, to live past the surgery, and onto recovery; even expected to regain the ability to walk in six months time, with the proper physical therapy. 

Deaton had warned the angel of the beacon, the idea that it would draw more danger to the town and Castiel simply wanted to try to anchor Stiles to it. Being a spark allowed him some valuable abilities, and although Castiel was being extremely vague about that they were, he and Deaton both agreed that the Nemeton needed to be reclaimed, purified and would be more than suitable for Stiles’s anchor. 

So here they all were. Tired and still bruised from the fight, attempting something that was probably a little too supernatural for anyone to admit to believing in, even if there was a supposed angel with them. 

Stiles glanced around, unsure. “So…”

“You have to be in contact with the Nemeton.” Castiel gruffly explained. 

Stiles resisted the urge to mumble or complain, he’d seen how powerful the dude was, and those two beef misters standing by his sides could easily pop his head off with their pinkies… It wasn’t like they were threatening him but over the years he’d like to say he grew some intuition about running off his mouth to dark broody figures…statistically he’d stopped pissing Derek off intentionally… 

He took a step forward and looked at the stump. It was dead, cold and a bit damp from last night’s rain. He stared at the dark coloured bark, tracing it’s patterns with his eyes. 

“Focus is detrimental.” Deaton sighed heavily. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and closed them. He got onto his knees beside the stump, and with a deep inhale he gripped the side of a surfaced root, and with his right, clasped a narrow, exposed root. He flexed his grip and waited. 

Scott shifted uncomfortably from somewhere behind him, Lydia was shivering slightly from the wind and her usual cute skirt. 

Deaton began to circle Stiles and the Nemeton in a circle of mountain ash, Stiles shifted his weight and licked his lips. 

“Try to open yourself to it, fill yourself with it. Anchors are essentially imprinted parts of us. Your mind will take you where it needs to go.” Castiel assured. 

Dean glanced over to his brother with a look of skepticism. Sam simply raised his eyebrows and gave a light shrug in response. 

At first nothing happened, the amber-eyed boy began to run through certain thoughts in his head, things that had special meaning, he tried to imagine them flooding his body, and that’s when it began to work. 

A single leaf rose from the ground, levitating slowly upward, it was black and crusted, barely any remainder of a leaf left. And then it started to uncurl, turning into a dull red, orange, yellow to light green until it finally was a vibrant colour of health. 

No one spoke, half of them didn’t remember how, more leaves slowly festered and rose from the ground, as if they were de-aging from nothing they too became green and full again. All around them they moved, until it was almost too thick to see anything but. They moved slowly to positions where they stopped moving, their stems fusing together and forming small branches. 

Stiles was feeling pure weightlessness, he could feel his thoughts and memories slowly building and collecting onto the stump, he could feel it’s branches growing backwards, down, into larger ones and finally converging into one fat stump, with moss beginning to reach around it’s side, a flash of golden light emanates from the Nemeton from where Stiles’s hands are. And suddenly he’s fused to it, tensing in pain as a sensation floods his body, on his right forearm a rune is being tattooed into his skin and with a final gust of wind he is able to let go and fall on his back with a sigh of exhaustion and relief. 

“Stiles?” Scott yells panicked, his feet ghosting around the boarder of the mountain ash ready to attempt to cross should his friend be in trouble. 

“I think I’m okay…” He grunts as he rolls on his stomach and tries to get up. 

Everyone is staring in awe at the fully formed tree in front of them, a re-grown Nemeton before their eyes, without any indication it was ever cut down and drained of its power. Scott could see the smallest pink flower budding half-hidden behind a leaf. 

“Dude, unfathomable wealth with two words: tree farm.” Danny gaped teasingly. 

Stiles shot him a look and then shrugged as he leaned forward more, “Probably gonna throw up, honestly…” 

“A natural side effect from embedding a fraction of yourself into the regrowth of a supernatural point.” Castiel assured. 

“So no tree farm?” Danny huffed. “Dear god, this makes you a wizard doesn’t it.” 

Dean snorted, “Like a Horcrux?” 

“You’re into Harry Potter?” Isaac gaped at the gruff hunter. 

Dean scowled, “What?” His voice getting slightly defensive. 

“Did I just actually split my soul in two or is that, like, not how this works?!” Stiles shrieked. 

Deaton rolled his eyes, “Technically…” 

“Souls cannot be split, even if you did split one it would simply be destroyed.” Castiel disproved. 

“But isn’t that what anchors do?” Scott asked confused. 

“No, fusing a memory or emotion and attaching it to a sense of calmness and control is most commonly known as EMDR, a therapy technique you humans have to monitor anxiety and PTSD. In this case it will allow you to extend your emotions to the territory, you will feel off if something is off, if you are angry though, you must make sure to separate or isolate your emotions otherwise you will illicit the fitting response from the Nemeton and territory…” The angel explained. 

“Monologue.” Dean warned. 

“Right…so you guys wanna break this circle thing or am I supposed to stick around here until my skin rots off?” Stiles arched a brow. 

“You can cross, don’t mind the ash.” Deaton sighed. 

Stiles frowned, cautiously stepping over the line with a look of surprise aimed at Deaton. 

“It was a mere precaution that there would be no resurfacing of any remnants of the demon.” Castiel offered. “You’re still mostly human.” He added, turning around and with a nod the three of them began walking back to their car. 

“Mostly!?” Stiles squawked. 

Derek eyed the tree, “We just leave the circle up?” 

“It would be best to warn off other supernatural beings who may wish to damage it…or use it’s revitalized power.” Deaton confirmed grimly. 

“And what happens if they get in?” Allison blinked, looking uneasily from the Nemeton to the former emissary. 

“I don’t know…” Deaton admitted. “That’s why he came.” He gestured to Castiel who was now speaking in hushed tones with the two brothers. The vet checked his phone and glanced over to Scott and Stiles, “I’ll be in touch…” He gave a short nod before walking out to his own vehicle, answering a call, something about spading a cat… 

“I’m not saying I don’t believe everything that has just happened…because we know it did…but it’s a lot to process.” Lydia breathed. 

“Give me a week, I’ll have it sorted.” Danny shrugged. 

Scott and Stiles starred at him in disbelief and the boy simply shrugged, “You’re probably wasting your time trying to understand this…I’ve known the vet guy for like a month and I already know he likes dramatic effect. He won’t say anything or reveal anything unless he wants to.” 

“He’s right, let’s just head back.” Allison sighed softly. 

Derek responded quickly, taking the handles of her chair and pushing along, glancing sideways at Scott, waiting for him to cave and follow. 

___________________

 

“Did anyone bother to get those Winchester’s numbers?” Stiles thought out loud as he stirred a few cups of hot chocolate. 

Danny snorted and Stiles felt his face redden. “You know what I mean, I just anchored myself to a tree, Allison’s recovering from death and I’m pretty sure Isaac looks like he’s about to throw up!” 

Isaac sneered at him but accepted the hot chocolate the human handed to him. 

“No marshmallows?” Aidan teased, walking down the spiral staircase. 

Stiles smiled pleasantly and fluttered his lashes, “How’s Wolfsbane sound?” 

“Should we watch a movie…to unwind or something?” Scott suggested with a pained expression. 

“Guess the demon left an impression, since you still have the urge to maim.” Aidan shot back. 

“Your personality doesn’t help.” Lydia mumbled with a sigh, earning a look of surprised anger from Aidan and a wide set smirk from Stiles. 

Scott let out a low whine, effectively urging Stiles to give it up; it had been a long few months with all they had been dealing with. A huge world had opened up, even though they thought they had known a lot about the supernatural, this had taken them all by surprise. They all were wound up and some were not as ready, as others were, to get back into the bickering; sometimes it helped to just shut up. 

Derek resorted to pulling a few old blankets on the floor to compensate for the lack of furniture. 

Ethan slipped into the room and beside Danny with a quick peck to his neck, also taking a small scent… Scent marking wasn’t as common as it should be in their make shift, ramshackle pack. 

Lydia flicked the T.V on and handed the remote to Allison without a word, she seemed unsure than ever. Her mannerisms halted as if she wasn’t sure of the outcome anymore. She had once prided herself on being ahead of the game, an overly intelligent young woman who outsmarted everyone and was always ready with a witty and coy remark when they caught up. But not anymore, her business as a banshee had rattled her senses and made her doubt what she knew. This was a realm she hadn’t studied, and the outcomes made no sense and were unpredictable. It must have been so frustrating to come to terms with that, but instead of anger…she was quiet, frightened and withdrawn slightly. She leaned more onto the pack, which in some ways strengthened the bond, but in other ways made her feel vulnerable. 

And that was just one pack member’s baggage. 

Allison ended up picking some teen drama MTV series. No one protested, partially because that kind of mind-numbing television was welcomed at this point. Anything to distract them from the mess they were tackling, currently. 

Stiles checked his cell and groaned, carefully standing and stepping around limbs and cups all scattered as the TV played the fourth program on the menu. 

“Yeah?” Stiles answered, barely answering before the call moved to voice mail. 

“You at the loft?” The sheriff asked in a rough voice. 

“Shit, yeah I forgot to text-”

“Are you staying overnight?” John interrupted. 

“I think…” Stiles immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, he could almost feel the stress radiating through the phone. 

“Who’s there with you? I’d rather there be at least half of your friends…just…just in case.” 

“No dad, it’s okay I can come home, I’ll be ten minutes.” 

“Stiles-”

“I really don’t think I’ll be able to sleep here anyways…” Stiles added briskly. 

John paused before sighing in content, “Drive safe. I love you, son.” 

“Love you too.” Stiles nodded, he hung up and glanced back to everyone, some starring at the TV and some dozing off. Still, it wouldn’t be smart to just slip out and text his good byes, not with all that’s happened. 

“I’m gonna head back, I won’t sleep without my pillow anyways…” Stiles announced. 

Derek starred for a moment before nodding, “Anyone need a ride home?” 

Derek ended up driving Stiles and Allison home in the Jeep. Allison was dropped off first; Derek had to lift her in and out of her chair. 

Scott, Isaac and Kira were heading to Melissa’s; Danny and the twins would be at Danny’s house; Lydia planned to head over to Allison’s, however, she had to get a few things together first so she would have to swing by her house. 

Stiles wasn’t about to let Derek just walk or run home after parking the Jeep, he chided him through the door and greeted his father with a tight hug. 

“Everyone’s buddied up: Kira, Isaac, and Scott; Lydia and Allison; Ethan, Aidan, and Danny; Derek and I.” Stiles explained quickly, making sure he shut the door behind Derek so he couldn’t excuse himself and leave anyways. 

“I’ll go pull out the blankets from the closet.” John nodded, ushering Derek up the stairs and to the guest room. There was a pullout couch and a few shelves, a beat up dresser and a tiny closet that was packed full of boxes.

Stiles didn’t hear much from Derek, but decided he was too tired to wonder if the werewolf was comfortable or not. He knew the pack bond was comfort enough compared to what they’d experienced. He slipped off his socks and changed out of his jeans before flopping down on his bed heavily. Letting out a short huff he blinked hard before allowing himself to close his eyes and relax. Sleep took an unexpectedly short time to engulf him… 

It was the first time in three years that he’d dreamt of his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really thinking of exploring stiles's powers with the nemeton and in relation to the pack and their current state. There's also a huge plan for the other side and contacting it through said nemeton but that's all I'll say...
> 
> feel free to let me know if I've made errors since this us unbeta'd


End file.
